dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taino (SSJJ)
Dragon Ball Xenoverse |FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Xenoverse" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Majin |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Before Age 850 |Date of death = Age 950 |Status=Deceased |Address=Conton City |Occupation=Time Patroller Former Secretary to King Yemma |Allegiance=Time Patrol *Taino Force |Affiliations= Mr Buu (ancestor) Mrs Buu (ancestor) Chronoa (superior) King Yemma (mentor/former boss) King Kai (mentor) Dial (mentor) Percel (comrade/friend) Ukatz (comrade) Thirith (comrade) Iaas (comrade) Pima (comrade) }} Taino is a female Majin Time Patroller, and a student of Dial's. She is a big fan of the Ginyu Force, and seeks to build a team of her own. Appearance Taino during her training with Dial wears a black and gold Buu-gi gravity suit, and an outfit similar to one of Chi-Chi's outfits while off-duty. After the defeat of Future Cooler she wears an outfit similar Captain Ginyu's outfit. Biography Before joining the Time Patrol Taino lived on Earth learning the history of the Dragon Team, and many fights they had. She requested to be tutored by King Yemma, and to train her; after insisting many times he helped her on the condition that she be his Secretary until the training his complete. By the time she finished her training with King Yemma; she was able to defeat Raditz with ease, and later went on to be trained by King Kai who managed to teach her the Spirit Bomb, and Kaio-ken. After joining the Time Patrol Taino is first trained by Dial as a form of training from the Great Priest. She and Percel where trained together, and managed to form a friendship with him. She managed to defeat Super Janemba with the help of Vegeta. She later assists Pend in a fight against Celljack before being knocked down by Hatchiyarles. Invasion of Conton City Sometime before Chronoa fast forwarded Conton City to Age 950; Taino manage to assemble of team consisting of the Saiyan Pima, Frieza Race's Iaas, Namekian Ukatz, and capsule corp robot Thirith and managed to resolves many Time Distortion. However, the Taino Force was annihilated and killed by the Demon Realm Soldiers in order to collect energy the Dark Dragon Balls. Power Before training under Dial; she was considered to be as powerful as Kid Buu, however after her training she was considered a force to be reckon with, and able to hold off Dark Janembas, and actually Janesuka. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight *Magic - As a Majin she possesses the power to use magic. *Buster Cannon - Taught to her by Dial **Team Buster Cannon - A team attack used by the Taino Force. *Spirit Bomb **Kaio-ken x4 Spirit Bomb - A Combination of Kaio-ken x4, and Spirit Bomb *Regeneration Forms and transformations Kaio-Ken Before she joined the Time Patrol; she trained under King Kai, and managed to learn Kaio-ken. She managed to train to point where she increase Kaio-ken to x20, but usually sticks between x10 and x4. She is able to generate the power into her Spirit Bomb, and make the attack even more dangerous. Category:Majin Category:Female Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Magic User Category:Martial Artists